scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
LeapFrog LeapPad/My First LeapPad Games (Tooniverse Productions' Style)
'''LeapFrog LeapPad/My First LeapPad Games (Tooniverse Productions' Style) '''is Tooniverse Productions' spoof of "LeapFrog LeapPad/My First LeapPad Learning System Games". It will appear on YouTube in March 2021. Cast: * Leap - Steven Quartz Universe (Steven Universe) * Lily - Anabella (Doki) * Tad - Timmy Turner (The Fairly OddParents) * Dot - Bonnie (Pokemon) * Casey Cat - Zoe Drake (Dinosaur King) * Della Duck - Gabi (Doki) * Dan Dog - Cleveland Brown Jr. (The Cleveland Show) * Parker Pig - Kenny McCormick (South Park) * Tim Turtle - Fico (Doki) * Leap's Mother/Mrs. Frog - Pearl (Steven Universe) * Leap's Father/Mr. Frog - Mr. Turner (The Fairly OddParents) * Leap's Grandfather/Grandpa Frog - Geppetto (Pinocchio; 1940) * Edison the Lightning Bug - Spike (My Little Pony) * Professor Quigley - Professor Ludwig Von Drake (Disney) * Burfder - Bowser Jr. (Super Mario) * Anna Alligator - Theresa (Class of the Titans) * Blake Bear - Eric Cartman (South Park) * Emma Elephant - Lola Loud (The Loud House) * Fred Fox - SpongeBob SquarePants * Gabriella (Gabby) Gorilla - Beth (Total Drama series) * Hannah Hippopotamus - June (Little Einsteins) * Izzy Iguana - Raven (Teen Titans; 2013) * Jill Jaguar - Luan (The Loud House) * Kit Kangaroo - Izzy (Total Drama series) * Leo Lion - Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) * Mimi Moose - Loopy (Pororo the Little Penguin) * Nathan (Nat) Newt - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Olivia Ostrich - Moana * Quinn Quail - Eddy (Pororo the Little Penguin) * Ronald (Ron) Rabbit - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) * Sarah Snail - Connie Maheswaran (Steven Universe) * Upton Unicorn - Beast Boy (Teen Titans; 2013) * Victoria (Vicky) Vulture - Petty (Pororo the Little Penguin) * William (Will) Walrus - Cyborg (Teen Titans; 2013) * X and X Jr. - The Flim Flam Brothers (My Little Pony) * Yetta Yak - Princess Daisy (Super Mario) * Zelda Zebra - Mirabelle Haywood (Magical DoReMi Forever) * Paul Polar Bear - Poby (Pororo the Little Penguin) * Michael Mouse - Gus (Cinderella) * Raymond (Ray) Raccoon - Fievel (An American Tail) * Samantha Skunk - Draculaura (Monster High) * Bonnie Bluebird - Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) * Ozzy Ox - Prince Khalid (Sofia the First) * Seymour Seal - Uncle Ted (Bobby's World) * Polly Panda - Dawn (Pokemon) * Oscar the Robot - Baymax (Big Hero 6) * Rosa - Charlene (Victor and Valentino) * Ben - Victor (Victor and Valentino) * Silent E Machine Boss - Mr. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Silent E Machine Worker - Brian Griffin the Dog (Family Guy) * Girl in "Toys For Sale" page - Astrid Hofferson (How to Train Your Dragon) * Little Red Riding Hood - Ariel (The Little Mermaid; 1989) * Zany Zoe the Zookeeper - Jane Porter (Tarzan; 1999) * Castle Chaos Minstrel - Mario (Super Mario) * Gordo Globe - Major Glory (Dexter's Laboratory) * Emotional Theatre Kids - Shawn, Tina, Derek, Kathy, and Min (Barney and Friends) * Mrs. Sanchez - Anna (Frozen) * Mrs. Robbin - Queen Arianna (Tangled - The Series) * Mr. Websley - King Triton (The Little Mermaid; 1989) * The Mice - Suzy, Mary, and Jaq (Cinderella; 1950), Roo (Winnie the Pooh), and Boq (The Wizard of Oz; 1939) * The Mole - Oliver (Oliver and Company) * Sly the Slug - Barney (Barney and Friends) * Buggy the Fly - Goo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) * Leap's Kite - himself * The Octopus - himself * The Whale (Boat scene; "Leap's Big Day") - Big Blue Whale (Pororo the Little Penguin) * The Birds (Plane scene; "Leap's Big Day") - Zazu (The Lion King; 1994), Phoenix (My Little Pony) * Another Whale (Balloon scene; "Leap's Big Day") - Bubbie (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) * Seals (Leap's Big Day) - Salty Seal (Disney) * Fish (Leap's Big Day) - Various fish (The Little Mermaid; 1989) * Counting Farm Barnyard Animals: ** Cow - Grace (Home on the Range) ** Dogs - Pluto (Disney), Boomer (Barney and Friends) ** Pigs - Piggy (Pororo the Little Penguin), Porky Pig (Looney Tunes), Ollie (Home on the Range) ** Cats - Figaro (Pinocchio; 1940), O'Malley (The Aristocats), Hello Kitty, Gumball (The Amazing World of Gumball) ** Ducks - The Ugly Duckling and the Cygnets (The Ugly Duckling; 1939) * Alligator Baking Cookies - Chef Louis (The Little Mermaid; 1989) * French Dogs - Lady, Tramp (The Lady and the Tramp) * Goats Hopping Igloos - Pinkalicious, Peter, Kendra, Rafael, Jasmine, Lila (Pinkalicious and Peteriffic) * Jumping Kittens Laughing - Marie, Berlioz and Toulouse (The Aristocats) * Monkeys Netting Otters - Crong (Pororo the Little Penguin) * Otter - Seal (Pororo the Little Penguin) * Panda Queen - Pocahontas (1995) * Trick Umbrellas: ** Red - Harry (Pororo the Little Penguin) ** Yellow - Pikachu (Pokemon) ** Green - Robin (Teen Titans; 2013) ** Blue - Gopher (Winnie the Pooh) ** Purple - Lani (Tayo the Little Bus) ** Pink - Panini (Chowder) ** White - Jay (Class of the Titans) * Vikings with X-rays - Chel and Tulio (Miguel as an extra male Viking) (The Road to El Dorado) * Yak at Alphabet Pond - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Yellow Zebras - Heather (Over the Hedge) * Alphabet Pond Guests - Mermaids at Mermaid Lagoon (Peter Pan) * Female Singer Trio (“Welcome, Oscar”) for Fiesta in the Town - Lucia Nanami, Hanon Hoshou and Lina Tounin (Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch) * ”Counting on Leap” Recital Musical Instruments {sounds}: ** Della’s Xylophone - Ord (Dragon Tales) ** Dan’s Drums - Patrick Star (Spongebob Squarepants) ** Tim’s Tuba - Beauty Brass (My Little Pony) ** Casey’s Trumpet - Lumpy (Winnie the Pooh) ** Lily’s Flute - Emmy (Dragon Tales) ** Parker’s Clarinet - Arista (The Little Mermaid; 1989) * Buddy E and his Long Vowels “E-O-U” Band: ** Eve - Tuba Heffalump (Winnie the Pooh) ** Pete - Flip (Pet Alien) ** Steve - Newt on the Flute (The Little Mermaid) ** Trombonist dog - Luigi (Super Mario) ** Xylophonist Mole - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) ** Trunk Piper - Piper Woozle (Winnie the Pooh) ** Dude - “Uncle Jokes” Cricket (Teen Titans; 2013) ** Flutist Squirrel - Mundi (Doki) ** Lutist chimp - Allan-a-Dale (Robin Hood; 1973) ** Saxomule - Tantor (Tarzan) ** The Dude’s Tubular Bells - Petrie (The Land Before Time) ** Buddy E - Sebastian the Lobster (The Little Mermaid; 1989) * Count and Sing Express (“Leap’s Big Day”) Instruments {sounds}: ** Leap’s Saxophone - Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) ** Della’s Flute - Jelly Otter (PB&J Otter) (note: telescope as a flute shown) ** Casey’s Guitar - Shirabe Ako (Pretty Cure franchise) ** Dan’s Drum - Ritsu Tainaka (K-ON!! Franchise) * Cheerleaders (Leap Tries Again) - Twilight Sparkle, Starlight Glimmer, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity (My Little Pony) * Casey's Mother - Princess Peach Toadstool (Super Mario) * Casey's Father - Dr. Spike Taylor (Dinosaur King) * Della's Mother - Georgette (Oliver and Company) * Della's Father - Patou (Rock-a-Doodle) * Dan and Dot's Father - Cleveland Brown (The Cleveland Show) * Dan and Dot's Mother - Roberta Tubbs (The Cleveland Show) * Parker's Father - Jiraiya (Naruto series) * Parker's Mother - Sakura Haruno (Naruto series) * Tim's Mother - Marina (The Pebble and the Penguin) * Tim's Father - Hubie (The Pebble and the Penguin) * Squirmy worm - Toad (Super Mario) * Squirmy butterfly - Taran of Caer Dallben (The Black Cauldron) * The Letter Factory Letters - themselves * The Time Machine - itself * Other characters - Various cartoons and anime List of Game Spoofs: * Steven's Friends from A to Z * Timmy Goes Shopping * The Birthday Surprise (Tooniverse Style) * Anabella's Loose Tooth * Counting on Steven * Steven's Birthday Hunt * Fiesta in the House / Town (Tooniverse Style) * Phonics Program: ** Timmy's Alphabet Adventures ** Timmy's Good Night ** A Day at Moss Lake (Tooniverse Style) ** The Day Steven Ate Olives ** Lost and Found (Tooniverse Style) ** Cake and Mice Cream (Tooniverse Style) ** Oliver's Huge Nose ** Rainy Day Play (Tooniverse Style) ** A Bark in the Dark (Tooniverse Style) ** A Fisherman's Tale (Tooniverse Style) * Steven's Club Activity and Game Book (Leap's Pond Activity and Game Book: Tooniverse Style) * A Surprising Teacher (Tooniverse Style) * Steven Tries Again * A Tad Too Much (Tooniverse Style) * Fair is Fair (Tooniverse Style) * The Amazing Big Top Letter Circus (Tooniverse Style) * Plus Writing: ** Timmy's Great Day at the Letter Factory ** Kindergarten Math - A Day at the Fair (Tooniverse Style) ** Pre-K Math - Celebrations and Counting (Tooniverse Style) ** The Time Machine Adventure (Tooniverse Style) * Steven and the Lost Dinosaur * The Smart Guides to Kindergarten and First Grade (Tooniverse Style) * My First LeapPad: ** Steven's Big Day ** Timmy's Silly Number Farm ** Timmy's Silly Writing Fair ** I Know My ABCs (Tooniverse Style) ** Leap to the Moon (Tooniverse Style) ** Once Upon a Rhyme (Tooniverse Style) Category:Tooniverse Productions Category:Leapfrog Toys Parodies Category:LeapFrog Toys Spoofs